there for you
by MarquelMarie
Summary: sequal to my other story to be strong its about Claire and Callisto during Order of the Phoenix SBXOC
1. Chapter 1

There for you

_**There for you**_

Callisto Marks looked up from what she was reading hearing a tap on the window across from her, she got up to go retrieve whatever the small brown barn owl had for her. As she looked at the letter she realized that it had the hogwarts symbol on it, she tore the letter open inside was a rather long letter in professor Dumbldore's elegant handwriting it read

_Dear Callisto Marks,_

_I hope you are doing all right, _

_I'm afraid I have terrible news for you the rumors about Voldemort_

_Are all true and I'm reforming the order of the phoenix I know that you didn't want to join in the first war but I hope that you will consider joining now_

_I will make sure that both you and your niece _

_Have somewhere safe to stay _

_Hoping to hear from you as soon as possible_

_Albus Dumbldore_

Callisto couldn't believe it Voldemort was back and Dumbldore wanted her to join the Order of the Phoenix and fight, and what was all this about somewhere safe for her and Claire to stay, when you start fighting Voldemort nowhere is safe.

Callisto stared at the letter in her hands dumbstruck for a second

Then without even a second thought she grabbed a quill and began to write her response

_Dear Professor Dumbldore,_

_I'm in _

_Callisto Marks_

It was short, sweet and to the point, just like Callisto

She sent the letter and waited

Around 2 the next day that same brown barn owl arrived on her windowsill

She ripped the letter open

_Dear Callisto,_

_Good, now about where you'll be staying I know that Claire will be coming home for the summer soon and don't want her to be deprived of a fun summer vacation but I would like you and Claire to move into the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters_

_I will owl you when Headquarters is ready._

_Albus Dumbldore _

"Well Claries not going to be happy about moving" Callisto murmured to herself dreading that conversation already

The next day Callisto went to King's cross-station to greet Claire. After that Callisto took Claire home and told her what would be happening, she wasn't happy but she understood why and agreed that it was for the best.

The next month went by in a blur and already it was June 30th Callisto was in the yard planting flowers for no real good reason except boredom when a large horned owl swooped down and landed right in front of her

She took the letter from the great bird and tore it open

_Dear Callisto,_

_We're ready for u and Claire to come to headquarters I am sending a member of the order to come and get you._

_Albus Dumbldore_

Callisto was shell shocked she knew this letter would come but it seemed like it was only yesterday that she agreed to join the order.

"Claire pack your things someone is coming to take us to our new home" Callisto yelled to Claire who was in the kitchen eating a PB&J sandwich

**_i know its short_**

**_i need reveiws cause i need to know if anyone likes this story or is even reading it _**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

"So soon?" Claire asked a smudge of peanut butter on her nose

"Yes Dumbldore said he was sending someone to come get us," Callisto answered. Claire sighed then got up to go pack her things Callisto went to do the

Same, she packed clothes, books and some other trinkets one thing that she wasn't sure she wanted to take was a letter on a napkin shed kept it for far too long and she knew that holding on to it wouldn't make him come back to her,

He probably forgot about her completely.

She eventually decided to pack it anyway what harm could it do?

Just as Callisto finished packing she heard a knock on her door

"Someone's at the door" Claire called

"Was to point out the obvious Claire" Callisto said

Callisto went to the door and opened it; standing on her front porch was a small witch with bright pink hair and a pretty heart-shaped face

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks" the pink haired witch said extending a hand

"Callisto Marks" Callisto said shaking Tonk's hand "and this is Claire my niece" Callisto said pointing to Claire who was too wrapped up in the music she was listening to on her muggle CD player to notice she was being introduced.

"Well shall we" Tonks said

"Claire! We're leaving, come on!" Callisto shouted

Claire finally turned off the music and walked over to her aunt

"I'm ready" Claire said

And with that they left knowing they'd probably never see their cozy little cottage ever again.

Tonks pulled out a portkey everyone took hold and off they went, they were now in front of two building number 11 and number 13 Grimwauld place

"Here memorize this" Tonks whispered shoving a piece of paper into Callisto's hands she looked at it then handed it to Claire,

"Number 12, but I only see number 11 and 13" Claire said

"Shhh" Tonks commanded, "Do you have the address memorized?"

"Yes" Callisto and Claire both said at the same time

"Alright think about it, make it the only thought in your head" Tonks commanded

and as soon as Callisto looked back at the two buildings she saw that there were three it was like number 12 appeared out of thin air, but Callisto knew better she should have figured that the Order of the Phoenix headquarters would be put under numerous protection spells including the fidelious Claire on the other hand looked completely baffled at how a building could literally pop out of nowhere

"Fidelious charm, it makes it so that the only person who can see the building or let anyone else into the building is a person called a secret keeper" Callisto explained and Claire's confused expression turned in to a fascinated one

"Cool" was all she muttered back

"Alright you've got to be completely silent until we get into the kitchen, there's this nasty painting that screams if you wake it up" Tonks said already opening the door, she shooed them it and shut the door behind them.

"The kitchens right through there ill take your stuff up to your room" Tonks said taking both Claire's and Callisto's bags

Callisto took the lead and started walking in the direction that Tonks had pointed to. She opened the door to the kitchen and turned around to face the kitchen.

There were three people in the room, there was a short plump red-haired women cleaning the stove in the corner, at the table sat a man who looked rather shabby with graying sandy blonde hair who was reading the Daily Prophet, Then at the end of the table sat a man that at first glance Callisto didn't recognize because of his lack of a prison uniform, at the end of the table sat Sirius Black.

Ahh cliffhanger Please review constructive criticism appreciated

_**I will probably update tomorrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

There for you

There for you

Chapter 3

Callisto just starred at the man sitting at the end of the table, it couldn't be, he couldn't be here she was hallucinating

"Oomph" Claire grunted running into her aunt "What's…wrong?" she finished weakly seeing why her aunt had stopped

Then at that moment the shabby man reading the prophet looked up and saw us standing there.

"Hi, im Remus Lupin, you must be the new member" he said addressing Callisto

"Y.. Yeah my names Callisto Marks" Callisto stammered out shaking Remus's hand as she said her name Callisto noticed Sirius's head shoot up and his eyes locked with hers, no one spoke for what felt like an eternity when the red-haired women who'd finished cleaning the stove came over and introduced herself

"Molly Weasly, you two looked starved, sit down ill make you something"

Claire didn't need telling twice and was sitting down within seconds Callisto on the other hand was trying to not look at Sirius and somehow manage to sit down at the same time, it didn't work very well because when Callisto went to sit down in a chair she thought was right there ended up practically cracking her tail-bone when she landed on the hard floor.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked helping her up

"Uh yeah fine" She said cheeks redder than a muggle stoplight

"So um Callisto this is Sirius Black" Remus said then added quickly "He's innocent though"

"I know" was her reply and then Claire unable to contain herself blurted

"We've met him before"

Now everyone's eyes were on Sirius, who cleared his throat several times then explained

"When I first escaped Azkaban Callisto found me and took care of me for a while, she believed my story and that I was innocent… she was a good friend I owe her a lot"

What! I was a good friend after what happened that's all I am! Callisto really wanted to scream at him right now but with all the other people in the room it might be a bit odd.

"So Sirius how have you been?" Callisto asked coldly

"Fine if you count being stuck in your parents house all day and doing nothing to help the order fine" Sirius muttered then he excused himself from the kitchen.

"So that's all you did was help him huh?" Remus asked his voice sounding skeptical he must've seen the look on her face; the look that clearly said that at least she thought that there was something more than friendship there.

"Sirius'll come around you'll see, he just well, grumpy lately" Remus whispered to Callisto so that no one else heard.

"Yeah maybe, I guess I just read to far into it" She replied then she got up excused herself and went off to try and find her room.


	4. Chapter 4

There for you

There for you

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own anything remotely Harry potter related

After trudging though the enormous house Callisto finally found her and Claire's room. Opening her bag she went through it trying to find a book to read there wasn't going to be an order meeting for at least another couple hours.

She eventually found a book she always loved to read it was called "On Fortunes Wheel" it was really good then she remembered how much the lead male character reminded her of Sirius, she then proceeded to throw the book at the wall opposite her then tried to take a nap and when that didn't work she decided to start pacing, she was still pacing when she heard a knock on the door, Callisto stormed to the door annoyed, wrenched it open and standing there was the very last person she wanted to see right now.

"Go away Sirius" Callisto said trying to shut the door, but Sirius jammed his foot into the room before she could.

"One second please" and as he said that she looked into those eyes and saw what she saw the first time she looked into those beautiful gray eyes, sadness.

"Fine make it quick" she said letting him in

He crossed the room and sat on the bed putting his face in his hands.

"I" He stared "I'm sorry I guess for before for leaving like that by just giving you a note on a napkin, after everything you did for me, and then I'm sorry if the one part of the note offended you at all"

Offended me? Callisto thought what in that note would offend me?

" I know that I only just met you and I said I loved you and all" He kind of choked on the word love like it was hard for him to say "and I know that you couldn't possibly have feelings for me" He said" Well I just wanted to apologize, see you at the meeting then" Sirius then rushed out the door before Callisto had a chance to say anything. After hearing this she felt better and worse, better because she now knew that he probably still had feelings for her and that she wasn't crazy and worse because he thought that there was no chance of her liking him which was crazy. This was just her luck find a guy that likes her and despite the fact that he's on the run from Dementors and the ministry he thinks that theres no chance of her liking him. Great! Just great. Callisto then resumed her pacing, she paced until she tripped herself then she decided to go downstairs and greet the other order members while they come in so that she didn't have to greet a ton of people at once. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where people where already starting to arrive.

i know its short 

i need at least one reveiw

Please?


End file.
